mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Cinderella Monogatari
, retrieved on 2007-07-27 | director = Hiroshi Sasagawa | studio = Tatsunoko | licensor = | network = NHK | network_other = Italia 1 TVP 1 ABS-CBN | first = April 4, 1996 | last = November 1, 1996 | episodes = 26http://www.tatsunokousa.com/cinds.html | episode_list = }} is a TV anime series based on the Cinderella story. The series comprises 26 episodes. Plot The story begins with the departure of the father of Cinderella for a long business trip. The girl then left alone with her stepmother and two sisters, Catherine and Giannina. Since then things change for Cinderella: must do the most ungrateful and humble and is forced to live in a small room in the attic of the villa. Paulette Fortunately, his Fairy godmother watching over her, as well as remove of trouble secretly gives her the gift of being able to communicate with animals. Cinderella then surrounds new little friends: Paco the dog, Bingo and the mice and bird Ciuciu Papy, the help they can. During one of the few occasions when Cinderella is able to go into town (it's virtually segregated at home to cope with household chores, while her sisters are out having fun), he meets a strange young man who has nothing to be a friend of Prince Charles. The girl initially does not trust him and give him a liar repeatedly. Cinderella but do not know who this guy is none other than Prince Charles himself, who unwilling to stay at the castle to take lessons from his tutor, sometimes runs under the guise of Alexis, his great friend and fencing. Begins here many adventures, including hunting, betrayals and conspiracies of the palace, that feature the Prince, almost always in disguise, Cinderella and her stepmother, who hopes to marry one of his two daughters to the best party of the city, the Prince Charles. But in the end Cinderella discovers the true identity of the boy to whom she gave several times a liar and is distraught and desperate: how will make up for what he said to the Prince? Meanwhile, the King is organizing a big dance party, to which are invited all the unmarried girls of the area, so that his son Charles to find a woman to marry. Even Cinderella was invited, but her stepmother ripping his invitation. The Fairy Godmother, however, always ready to help the girl with his magic wand gives her a beautiful gown with the beautiful glass slippers: Cinderella can then go to the ball but must return before midnight hour when the magic is completed. This time Cinderella is to be incognito, and the party, Prince Charles does not recognize that beautiful princess appeared out of nowhere the companion of many adventures. But come midnight and Cinderella is forced to flee losing a shoe on the staircase of the building. The Prince was fascinated by the mysterious girl, desperate house to house, to find her. It was proclaimed that whoever's feet fits into the shoe she will be the bride of the Prince. And thus after many difficulties, Cinderella was proved to be that girl and was brought to the palace. In the day of marriage Duke Zaral had planned something other. He gave poison to the Prince in his drink and kidnapped Cinderella. He took her to top of the Clock Tower and forced the King, Charles' father to give up his kingdom in lieu of Cinderella since his son was no more. Suddenly Prince Charles, who had not really died appeared with the palace guards. He explained that he had already known about Zaral's plan and acted accordingly. A tough battle ensued between Zaral and the Prince. Atlast Zaral fell from the Clock Tower. Cinderella and Charles were married and lived happily ever after. Themes Episodes See also *Cinderella, the classic fairy tale by Charles Perrault References Category:Anime of 1996 Category:Adaptations of fairy tales Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Tatsunoko Production Category:Shōjo manga es:La Cenicienta (anime) fr:Cendrillon (série d'animation) it:Cenerentola (anime) ja:シンデレラ物語 pl:Kopciuszek (serial animowany) ru:Повесть о Золушке zh:灰姑娘物語